Not With Words
by CabbahLovah
Summary: 'It's not her mind you wanna understand. It's her heart. It's always a girl's heart' I hate the fact that Jade West just helped me with a relationship problem. I have to tell Cat. But not with words. And it'll be the best Christmas present I'd every gotten (Cat&Robbie a little fluffy, Rade&Cade friendship, Christmas story!)


**Yo yo, it's TV on yo TV! Oh wait…. Annyyywwaaaaayyyyy, since it's coming up to christmas, I decided to write a Cabbie Christmas big wad o' fluff. So yeah, read it?**

**Not With Words**

She'll come around. I can't push her. I can't force a reply out of her.

There's no point. She'll come.

I hope.

'Robbie?' I feel a gentle finger tap my shoulder as a familiar voice fills my ears. I turn around to see my brunette friend with a red and green feather in her hair. She's smiling warmly at me. 'Thanks for coming!' she pulls me into a gentle hug before opening her wooden door for me.

I'm overwhelmed with the warm light of the Vega's home, and the inviting spell of Christmas cookies and eggnog. A familiar looking tree is placed in the corner of the kitchen, lined with sparkling tinsel and colourful baubles.

Baubles. That's a good word.

I'm greeted with smiles and hellos from my friends.

'Hey, Rob,' Beck gives me a man hug and shakes my curly hair. 'Merry Christmas,'

'Merry Christmas, Rob,' Andre exclaims, patting my back.

'Merry Christmas, Robbie,' Jade slurs, not bothering to even look at me.

'Merry Christmas you guys,' I try to juggle the various wrapped presents in my arms as I make my way to the Christmas tree. I place six wrapped presents below it. As I turn back around to join the conversation, I see a flash of red near the stairs. I can tell it's hair.

That means Cat is here. That means she's here and she's doesn't want to see me. I mean, I understand a few days, But it's been a whole month. We haven't seen each other in a whole month (if you don't count shoulder in the hallways). But she doesn't want to see me, so there's n o point in caring.

I do a double take just to make sure I wasn't hallucination. After nothing appears after a few seconds, I shake my head and return to the orange couches to talk with my friends.

'So, how have you been?' Tori questions, playfully as I sit down beside her.

Horrible, actually, Tori. I'm totally heartbroken and defeated.

'Fine' I lie. 'You?

'Well, I just found out th—'

'Hey, where'd Cat go?' Jade asks, searching the room for the red headed teen.

'She was here when I went to answer the door for Robbiem' Tori tells. Oh wow. She's not only hiding from me, but from everyone else.

'And what did Robbie do this time?' Jade interrogates, leaning forward toward me. I shake my head in denial violently, trying to convince everyone it wasn't me. I'm a terrible liar.

I sigh loudly. 'Maybe….I kinda screwed her head around,' I confess, staring down at my sneakers.

'And you did that by…..' Beck groans loudly.

'Well…..I kinda…..possible…..maybe kissed her at the Cow Wow,' Andre's eyes widen.

'So you actually made a real move on her?' he asks, seemingly pleasantly surprised.

I nod my head slowly, feeling slightly guilty.

'Why on earth would you do that?' Tori questions, shaking her head.

What? Why on earth would I make a move on Cat? Oh, Tori, so sweet, yet so insensitive.

'Because I'm in love with her!' I protest, rising from my seat and faced Tori. 'Well at least I was,' Tori looks at me, shock evident on her face. 'And I thought that just maybe she felt the same way about me! The whole being jealous thing, I thought she had feelings for me! But obviously she didn't, and never will!'

I breathe heavily and wait for Tori to respond. Her utter shock is erased by a smile that grows on her lips.

'Aw, Robbie, that's so sweet,' she raises a hand to her chest. Um, excuse me? Did you not just hear the whole speech I gave? I groan loudly as I slump back into my seat, sinking further and further into the orange furniture.

'Ugh, what's the point? Nobody cares anyway,' I surrender, feeling defeated. I knew I shouldn't have come to these guys. 'I'm just gonna go,'

'No, Rob, stay for lunch!' Andre exclaims.

'And presents!' Beck adds on, smiling childishly.

'Fine. But only for you guys,'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

And so I stayed for the small talk, present openings and the warm food cooked by the hostess and her sister. We played a little secret Santa, but I've already figured out who my present is from.

It's from the one girl I wished was there with little red head bubbly-like-champagne girl. I know she was here. But she left after I came. God, am I really that unappealing?

I thought that maybe, just maybe she could like me back. Just maybe. But obviously she thinks of me as just a friend. So she left me there, sitting alone on a picnic table for the rest of the night, decoding her actions.

I don't understand her.

I had her. I had her for about three minutes. The best three minutes I've ever experienced. Obviously, not her best. She kissed me back. I still wonder why she would even think about doing that.

I mean, if she liked me back, why would she run away? I guess she's not the simple-minded always happy girl I thought I knew.

I managed to make it through the rest of the day without having her brought up. Jade had been eyeing me strangely though, which I probably shouldn't be surprised by. She is Jade.

She's probably protecting Cat from my dorky stupidity. I almost swerve off the road thinking about that. Jade caring about Cat? That's a strange thought to have. I quickly shake my head to rid it from my mind.

Eyes on the road, Shapiro. I look to my right at the consoled and see the time: 10:36 pm. Wow, I was at Tori's the whole day, spreading my un-cherry Christmas cheer.

I flick my keys into my hands after parking in my driveway. Another day done and dusted. Another Christmas finished.

Another day without Cat.

Day number 29.

I still don't know how I've survived 29 days without her by my side, making me laugh when I want to cry. Making my day all the more happier. Making me look on the bright side. 29 days away from her perfection.

I insert my house into the lock of my door, and flick it open. I make my way into the living room, lined with antique and modern furniture, making it look like one of those home renos gone wrong – which is was.

Rain starts battering outside, mimicking my mood. How could that come at just the perfect time? Before I flomp down on a cushioned chair with ballet legs, I hear a text come through my phone. I pull it out of my pocket and read the ID of the sender.

'Cat Valentine'

My heart leaps inside my chest at the sight of those twelve beautiful letters.

_I care._

Wait, she cares? What does she mean?

_**What do you mean?**_

_Your speech. You said nobody cares. I do._

_**And you've cared for the past 29 days?**_

_I'd rather answer that in person_

_**What?**_

I wait. No answer. Does that mean she's gonna talk to me after Christmas break? Mend my crushed heart? No, Robbie, don't be stupid. She wouldn't do that. She doesn't have feelings for you. I sink deeper into the antique chair, digging my face into my knees and groaning dramatically.

You screwed everything up, Shapiro. Good going. You'll never see her again. Just wow, way to ruin your own life. I hear a doorbell ring through my ears, causing me to flick my head out of my knees. I guess I should answer it.

And just who I wasn't expecting.

Jade.

'What are you doing here?' I ask, obviously confused. She walks straight past me and sits down on a step on my staircase. 'Come in?'

'I wanna talk to you about Cat,' she explains.

'You sent that text?' She nods. 'Anyway, what about her?' I scrunch my sleeves further up my arm.

'Looks like she really hurt you,'

'No cheese,'

'But you really hurt her too,'

What? How is that even possible? I'd never hurt her.

'How?'

'By taking Gabriella,'

Whaa? She doesn't even have feelings for me! I asked her and she kept running away from me! What was I supposed to do? Why am I saying this to myself?

'What was I supposed to do?'

'You were supposed to ask her. The whole question,'

'She would've said no,'

'She would've gone with you in a heartbeat,'

Wait, Cat likes me?

'But what difference does it make if I ask the whole question?'

'It means you're seriously. Genuine, you know?'

'No, I still do not understand the female mind,'

'It's not her heart you wanna understand, though. And here comes the cheesy part. It's her heart. It's always a girl's heart.'

I hate the fact that she just said something about love that makes sense. She's right. She is completely and utterly right.

'Thanks Jade?' I tell her cautiously, not entirely sure if she wants a thank you. She shrugs easily and wipes the whole conversation from her mind. I think. 'Now, I'm gonna go find Cat. So, get out of my house,' She sighs and walks out the front door I've held open for her. I follow behind her to lock the door. The sound of the rain is amplified.

I'm gonna run through the rain.

Before I know it, my legs have moved me onto the road.

'Don't you wanna drive?!' Jade yells as I speed down my street.

'No time!' I scream back, laughing slightly. Rain buckets down on my shoulders, trying to weigh me down.

Not happening.

Cat's house is about three miles away, and I'm not the athletic type. But I would run across the earth for her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I've been running for what seems like forty five minutes, and I'm already in her street. 'You can do this, you can tell her,' But what's the use of having words if you can't describe your feelings? Don't tell her Robbie. _Tell _her.

I knock on the door incessantly, waiting for an answer. And there she is. Little Miss Caterina Valentine. She seems shocked by the sight of me. Tell her, Robbie, tell her.

'What are you here for?' She asks. I wrap my arms around her waist and tug her quickly towards me. Her brown eyes widened, and I'm not sure if it's with happiness or fear. Tell her, tell her.

So I do. I tell her. But not with words. No no, with something much more powerful than words. With love. I feel her lips push back against mine, kissing me back. I suck slightly on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opens up her mouth for me. She tastes like chocolate and strawberries, just like she did 29 days ago.

The rain beats down on the two of us, causing our clothes to stick together. I can barely see anything beside her glowing brown eyes.

'That was for you,' I tell her, smiling dorkishly at her while pulling her closer to me.

'Can we talk?' She asks seriously, unsticking her clothes from mine. She takes my shoulders and pushes me under the awning of her house.

'Yeah, I think we should,'

'I'll start. Robbie, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I ran away from you that night. I was just so confused. I should've talked to you earlier.

'You were confused?'

'Yeah about us. I didn't know what to think.'

'You could've thought that I loved you with all of my heart, and that was my way of showing it.

'You loved me?'

'Did and do,'

She kisses my cheek gently, brushing her soft lip against my face.

'How come you never told me?'

'Because words don't always work,'

She stops for a second and thinks. She then smiles into my lips. 'I love you too,' she tells me after pulling herself away.

Holy crap! Caterina Valentine loves me! This is truthfully the best moment in my l ife.

'Then why'd you run away?'

'Because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship.'

'No matter what happens, I will always be your friend. I'm not going anywhere,'

'Oh, Robbie, you don't know how much that means to me! I need mood music,' She quickly opens the door and turns her stereo on.

'Sparks Fly' is being played, one of Cat's favourite songs.

I pull her back out into the rain and kiss her passionately again.

_Drop everything right now, kiss me in the pouring rain_

She's mine. Cat is mine. Hopefully for more than 29 days. After three years, she's finally mine. And I'm finally hers. A medley of Taylor Swift songs about love gone right play.

We run through the rain together, jumping in puddles. I spin her in a circle off the ground as she feels the rain pound on her.

'_You are the best thing that's ever been mine,' _she sings to me along with the blonde haired country girl.

'_But this love is ours,' _I smile at her as that line plays.

_You take me by the hand, and drag me head first, fearless_

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

She giggles through every song, smiling at me. She's just so damn beautiful. I wanna just…..I just want to hold her all day. Tell her I love her with everything I have. Because, I did and do.

'Best Christmas present ever,' I whisper in her ear.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**So yeah, I'm not really all that proud of this, but whatever. It's pretty fluffy ^-^**

**Anyway, merry Christmas everybody! God bless you all! Stay safe ;)**


End file.
